Most of the conventional baby chairs available in the market are L-shaped integrally formed chair back and chair seat. After careful study of such baby chairs, a number of drawbacks can be found which require improvement. The following are some of these drawbacks which exist in the conventional baby chairs:
1. Inconvenient for carrying: Such baby chairs are integrally formed, therefore each chair occupies much room and can not be folded conveniently for carrying when it is to be used outdoors.
2. Poor design: The safety straps of such baby chairs, if any, are usually fixed to the chair back and chair seat and can not be properly adjusted to match different shapes of babies using the chair. An overly loose or tight strap is frequently found which completely loses its function in a baby chair.
3. Limited function: Such conventional baby chairs can be used simply as ordinary chairs without any additional functions.